Souvienstoi quand on s'aimait
by Neo-Mirage
Summary: Souviens-toi quand on s'aimait, ton petit coeur palpitant contre ma langue de sang.


**Souviens-toi quand on s'aimait**

* * *

><p>« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » demandait-elle, le cœur plein d'espoir – il était tout gonflé alors, son cœur, comme un ballon, et flottait dans sa poitrine, se jetait dans sa gorge, éclatait dans l'air, recommençait encore et encore et encore.<p>

« Oh, » répondait-il, d'un 'Oh' un peu déçu, un peu accablé, mais pas vraiment surpris, non, parce qu'après tout, elle le demandait toujours. « Tu sais que je ne suis pas doué pour les discours. » Elle le savait, bien sûr qu'elle le savait, et c'était pour ça qu'il était déçu et accablé, parce qu'elle le savait et qu'elle demandait quand même.

Et puis il l'embrassait et en ce temps-là c'était autre chose, c'était son cœur-ballon à elle contre son cœur à lui, et ce n'était pas simplement deux chairs mortes posées l'une sur l'autre, et elle se sentait bête d'avoir osé demander, parce que quand on embrassait comme ça, on était forcément amoureux, au moins un tout petit peu.

Il avait encore son goût piquant, son goût acide, qui faisait éclater son cœur-ballon, et tout un tas d'étincelles derrière ses paupières closes, qui lui secouait le corps d'un tas de frissons glacés, des frissons d'inquiétude et d'excitation qui lui picotaient la peau longtemps après. Et puis il lui mordait la langue – il lui mordait toujours la langue, c'était quelque chose qu'il faisait à chaque fois, peut-être parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, peut-être parce que toute cette chair qui gigotait, qui le narguait dans sa bouche, c'était trop tentant tout simplement – et elle goûtait son propre sang, et elle n'avait jamais aimé un autre goût plus que celui-là, même quand elle glapissait, un peu de surprise, un peu de douleur, même quand les larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, même quand elle avait peur qu'il ne lâche jamais, qu'il avale sa langue, qu'il l'avale _elle_ toute entière.

Après, il la repoussait – toujours lui, jamais elle, parce qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'un tout petit peu, elle, elle aimait passionnément, elle aimait à la folie, et on ne repousse pas quand on aime comme ça, on tire contre soi, on tire pour souder, on tire pour fondre – il baissait les yeux sur elle, et même si les traits de son visage étaient immobiles comme ceux des statuts de marbre, elle le sentait sourire à l'intérieur, derrière la peau tendue de son visage, derrière ses paupières et les ailes de son nez.

Parfois, elle voulait l'arracher, ce visage de marbre, le déchirer, en faire des confettis de visage qu'elle donnerait en pâture à son cœur-ballon, pour voir le sourire qui se cachait derrière, peut-être même pour voir son petit cœur palpitant à lui, celui qu'elle sentait contre ses lèvres quand ils s'embrassaient, pour s'en saisir et l'emporter. Le cacher.

« J'aimerai manger ton cœur, » lui avait-il dit un jour, et elle en avait rêvé cette nuit-là, elle avait vu son cœur-ballon tout ensanglanté entre ses lèvres, plus rouge encore que le sang qu'il faisait couler quand il l'embrassait, et elle l'avait aimé dans ce rêve, encore plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé dans la réalité, alors qu'elle n'avait même plus de cœur pour le faire.

* * *

><p>« Tu te souviens, quand on s'aimait ? » lui demanda Narcissa sans sourire – elle n'avait jamais beaucoup souri, Narcissa. Elle était bien assez belle comme ça.<p>

Lucius la regarda, comme il la regardait toujours depuis qu'ils avaient arrêté de s'aimer, et ça faisait trop longtemps pour qu'elle puisse compter. Peut-être qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Peut-être qu'ils ne s'étaient pas aimés tant que ça, peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais voulu manger son cœur, peut-être qu'elle se rappelait mal et que les picotements de douleur sur sa langue, que le goût du sang dans sa bouche, tout ça ce n'était que…

Et puis elle le vit. Juste au coin de sa paupière, une ombre si rapide qu'elle faillit la manquer. Le sourire de Lucius, juste derrière son visage. Son petit cœur palpitant, bien caché tout au fond de sa peau.

Elle aurait juré entendre le 'pop' que fit son cœur-ballon en éclatant une dernière fois.


End file.
